Crystal
Crystals are natural minerals or stones containing magical properties. They primarily used by witches in the practice of magic. There are several types of crystals, including pyrite and siderite, which have different magical functions. Applications Scrying thumb|Phoebe scrying. Scrying is the magical ability to find a person or an object through the use of a crystal and a map. It is one of the three basic abilities possessed by witches and warlocks. Detecting Evil Pyrite crystals are able to detect the presence of evil. When exposed to evil forces, they resonate a harmonic tone, basically functioning as a demonic alarm system. When hosting a magical gathering, a young Penny Halliwell told her guests to bless crystals and hide them outside of the manor to act as a perimeter."Witchstock" The Crystal Cage A Crystal Cage is a magical container formed with five crystals placed in the shape of a pentagram, capable of trapping enemies within an electrified force field. Once trapped, it is impossible to teleport out of the cage. The Charmed Ones have used crystal cages to trap evil beings various times. Prue Halliwell was the first sister to use a crystal cage. Notable Crystals Crystal Ball thumb|Gideon's crystal ball. A Crystal Ball is a magical artifact used by fortune-tellers and clairvoyants for divination. Crystal Balls are round spheres created from glass or crystal. They are transparent and can reveal what the user wishes to see. Crystal Sword A Crystal Sword is the weapon wielded by the supernatural Lords of War, such as Gabriel Statler. The sword is capable of absorbing the souls and powers of other individuals. Light of Eternal Love The Light of Enteral Love was a magical lamp given to Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell by his fellow Whitelighters when they held a wedding reception in the Upper Regions. The light was meant to represent eternal love. Paranoia Crystal thumb|Kyle using a paranoia crystal. A Paranoia Crystal is a small ruby-colored crystal that can infect it's victims with paranoia. These stones are made of red crystal and are used by demons, sorcerers and wizards alike. Ronyx Crystal Ronyx Crystals are an ancient form of magical voyeurism which predates even the crystal ball. The black crystals can be used to observe and record events, while the red crystals can project these events in the form of a hologram. Crystal of Kasimar The Crystal of Kasimar is a magical jewel and its powers are currently dormant. When Sollal, working for Zira, learned a dormant power had been activated, he thought it was the crystal because of the frequency of its emissions and its magical intensity, before realizing it was actually the Golden Belt of Gaea."Battle of the Hexes". Dream Crystal The Dream Crystal is a jewel that allows the user to enter people's dreams. It can be used to enter several people's dreams as long as they are in close proximity. It can also be used to leave the dream."The Jung and the Restless". Notes and Trivia *Souls and magical powers can be contained in magical spheres that resemble crystals. *The demon Burke used crystals to trap and freeze his victims as personal trophies. These crystals were later used to freeze Leo."Vaya Con Leos" Gallery 7x05ScryingCrystal.png 8x20ScryingCrystal.png Gift from elders.jpg Ronyx-crystals-box.jpg 8x10CallaLost1.png 8x16Crystals.png 8x17Crystals.png 8x19DreamCrystal1.png Charmed ComicsScrying1.jpg Crystal.png Crystal 2.png References Category:Items